The Chance To Say I Love You
by Tiva4evaxxx
Summary: Tony finds Ziva, can he save her before it's too late? Will he ever have the chance to say "I love you"? Angsty Tiva.


**I'm on a crappy one shot role today. This is sad and angsty, cos i'm depressed *Hannah, Hayley cough* not to mention the fact i'm ill, so also very bored. I don't think this is that great, but it's for you guys to read and find out. Angsty Tiva.**

**Disclaimer: Nothing... i own nothing *sobs***

"Ziva? Ziva?" Tony called out, in a panic.

She had run out the NCIS building earlier, and hadn't heard from her for an hour and 13 minutes. She'd fled, tears falling, and he had stayed where he was. Rooted to the spot.

And now he had finally found her, although not exactly in the way he had hoped too.

Her body was there, lying limp and lifeless. Dark hair swirled everywhere, covering her beautiful face.

"Ziva!" He yelled, and rushed to her side, he grabbed her forearm and as gently as he could turned her over.

She had been beaten. And badly.

He stroked her hair back with one hand.

"Ziva?" He asked, "Zee?" He gently shook her.

"Can you hear me, squeeze my hand sweet cheeks if you can."

No response. So he yelled.

"Help," he screamed, "Help!" Again and again.

Someone had to be close, they were still on a navy yard for gods sake.

He tried desperately to remember the little medical training he had a basic grasp of.

He quickly, but in a trance like state checked her airways.

Oh god.

She wasn't breathing.

Oh god.

No pulse.

Umm, umm, CPR.

1

2

3

4

5

6

7

8

9

10

11

12

13

14

15

16

17

18

19

20

1

2

3

4

5

6

7

8

9

30.

He put his mouth to hers. This certainly wasn't how he imagined their first kiss to be.

One.

And again.

So why wasn't she still breathing?

"Come on Ziva,"

He couldn't loose her. He just couldn't.

And she, she didn't deserve this.

So he called for help again. But still no one came.

He didn't have either of his cell phones with him and he couldn't leave her.

He started to use more force on the compressions.

But her body was still limp under his pumping arms.

Tears were falling now. He couldn't loose her. None of them could, first Jenny now Ziva… no, no she couldn't be, she wasn't…

"Come on Ziva, you're strong," he pleaded with her.

Then the terrible reality hit him.

She was gone.

He had no idea how long she hadn't been breathing for before he found her.

No.

She couldn't be gone.

His rational, logical side was telling her she was gone.

But he just couldn't stop, his heart wouldn't let him.

"Come on!" He yelled, desperately, the tears wouldn't stop.

He didn't know how long he kept at it. But, finally, he exhausted himself.

And collapsed on top of her, sobbing.

She was gone.

His Ziva.

If he'd gone after her earlier… this was all his fault.

And now she was lost, forever.

Waves of anguish rolled over him, as he cried over her lifeless form.

She had been so special, so full of life.

He'd hurt her in the past, and she'd hurt him. But they'd forgiven, got past it, stronger as friends and partners than before.

Now they never had that chance.

He looked at her beautiful face, taking it in for the last time.

He placed a hand on her cheek. She was still warm.

Her flawless, golden tanned skin was smooth, her eyes closed, she looked peaceful.

But it wasn't fair. She would never be coming back to him.

She was the victim now.

And he'd never had the chance to say it.

The chance to say I love you.

**This is for Alice, who complains that i always have happy endings, (no she's actually not morbid, why do you ask? :P) So here it is Ali, a character death for you. Look what i sacrificed for you! I love Ziva, she's my favorite!**

**It's a bit rubbish but hey. Let me know what you think, but no flames please, i don't think i could cope with that. But i like constructive criticism. **

**Please review. They might make me feel a bit better, cos i actually don't like being off school cos i'm sick all that much...**

**Thanks**

**Emily xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**


End file.
